La triste historia de un tiburón
by Jazy015
Summary: Historia basada en el rol Konoha Robot WolrdParty de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas


**Disclamer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto KWP: Entre la vida y la muerte del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Y esto es...

* * *

 **::...::**

 **La triste historia de un tiburón**

.

.

.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —gritó Yagura en aquel momento, en aquella sala, justo cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación una vez dejé mis cosas—. ¡Te fuiste un año! ¡¿Y todavía te dignas a volver para pedir dinero después de habértelo robado?!

Suspiré una vez me crucé de brazos dándole la espalda a la puerta blanca de mi habitación, porque sí. Lo admitía. Había regresado a casa en Konoha solo para pedir dinero prestado, estando consciente que un año anterior había robado de la caja fuerte sin permiso de nadie.

—Sólo será para unos días —me excusé bufando por lo bajo. Me había quedado sin dinero en mi viaje a Noruega y la Antártida para regresar a la ciudad, aunque aquella excusa poco Yagura iba a creérmela—. Sólo estoy pidiendo dinero a Mei para poder vivir un poco mientras busco trabajo, por favor. No te pongas en ese plan.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Tuve que esquivar lo que parecía ser un salero antes de que me diera de lleno contra el rostro—. La última vez que viniste le pediste dinero a Mei y te llevaste nuestros ahorros. ¡Nuestros ahorros, Sui!

—¿Ha? —alcé una ceja,entrecerrando la mirada sin deshacer el cruce de mir bazos—. Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepan esconder bien sus cosas. Y además, Mei me dijo que podía tomar prácticamente lo que quiera —objeté, porque no tenía pensado seguir hablando en una discusión tonta—. Además, no me hables como si fueras mi mamá. No lo eres.

—¡Pero tampoco eres la responsabilidad de Mei! —Yagura me miraba como si fuese una clase de estúpido, impertinente, o sea cual sea la definición que podría darle a aquella mirada fiera que ocupaba su semblante—. ¿Sabes quién tuvo que hacer los pagos en tu ausencia? ¿A caso tienes una idea de lo que es apoyar a esta familia? ¿mínimo conoces la palabra _responsabilidad_? Todo este tiempo pudimos haber tenido una emergencia y ¿qué dinero lo cubriría, Suigetsu? ¡Si tu te llevaste aquel dinero!

—En primer lugar, eres adoptado —especifiqué apoyando ambas manos en mi cintura enarcando una ceja ante la situación—, y yo también, por lo tanto no estabas obligado en pagar nada de esta casa. ¿Sí lo sabías, no? ¡Dah!

Yagura tan sólo llevó una mano a su frente como si de ese modo pudiese absorber toda la calma y paciencia del mundo pero, ¿qué tiene? nunca comprenderé porqué tanto escándalo.

—El que seas adoptado no quiere decir que no debas apoyar a Mei con los gastos de la casa, Suigetsu.

—El año pasado no lo hacías —repliqué, y Yagura en aquel momento o fracción de segundo levantó la mirada soltando lo que parecía ser un largo suspiro mientras bajaba su mano para depositarla a un lado de su cuerpo mucho antes de calmar su expresión y todo impulso que pudiese ser alimentado para aventarme más cosas y, quizás, acabar conmigo en el proceso por mi buena facilidad para colmar su poca paciencia de niño malcriado.

—Estudiaba, Suigetsu —respondió, lanzándome aquella mirada de gnomo asesino—. Y desde que me gradué de la Universidad dediqué mi tiempo buscando trabajo.

En aquel instante no pude evitar soltar una ligera carcajada antes de bajar una mano soltando mi cintura para ladear la cabeza, analizando al pequeño hobbit que tenía enfrente como mi hermano sólo para burlarme de él una vez más.

—¿Ah sí? ¿En dónde? —pregunté mostrando cinismo y sarcasmo antes de rodar los ojos hacia el techo—. ¿En un puesto de Mc'Donalds?

Y como suponía, la mecha corta de Yagura se acabó haciéndolo explotar.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó apuntando a mi cara con un libro que había tomado de un estante del pasillo de nuestras habitaciones, lo más probable es que lo haya cogido para tirármelo a la cara—. Es todo, si te vas a quedar aquí he llegado a la conclusión de que no viviré bajo el mismo techo que tú —aclaró, azotando el libro en la repisa para evitar lanzármelo—. ¡estúpido renacuajo!

—No sobrevivirías ni dos segundos —especifiqué cruzándome de brazos antes de dar un paso—. Yo he viajado por el mundo y sé como funciona el conseguir trabajo. Podría cuidar a Mei en tu ausencia mucho mejor que tú.

—Ella ni siquiera te necesita —respondió, tajante e irónico antes de acercarse con pasos pesados y largos para abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones—. Tan sólo mírala.

La puerta rechinó de forma estrepitosa, y en el interior había una mujer sentada en el fondo de la cama con unos cuantos papeles y libros mientras utilizaba lo que parecían ser unos anteojos para leer, además de un bote de helado que sostenía entre sus manos mientras veía un programa en la televisión que parecía ser de una telenovela para mujeres hecha con actores de Kirigakure.

Mei estaba ahí, riendo a carcajadas mientras tomaba un enorme bocado de lo que parecía ser nieve napolitana antes de girar su cabeza hacia la puerta para alzar ambas cejas y apagar la televisión en cuestión de segundos antes de esconder el helado por un lado.

—Sui —habló con sorpresa contenida como si no hubiese escuchado nada de nuestro escándalo—. ¿Acabas de volver?

Ni siquiera le contesté. La ignoré de forma olímpica antes de girarme y mirar a Yagura con ambas cejas levantadas.

—Si dices que así se la ha pasado —señalé a Mei con el pulgar como si fuera cosa de nada y sin importancia—. No entiendo porqué te quedaste si al parecer ella no te necesita y ni siquiera se había preocupado.

No sabía qué podía ser más rojo. Si los tomates que decoraban la canasta de la cocina o el rostro de mi hermano.

Yagura me empujó, haciéndome a un lado de la puerta de mi habitación puesto que el departamento sólo constaba de dos habitaciones, y en aquella misma estaba una litera vieja de madera con edredones azules de peces, tortugas y tiburones donde solíamos dormir Mangetsu, Yagura y yo. Aunque mi hermano mayor y biológico poco sabíamos de él cuando abandonó el departamento y, a lo que respecta Yagura, él nunca pareció ser feliz cuando dormía en la misma habitación.

—No necesitas desempacar tus cosas. —Abriendo el cierre de mi maleta, la restregó sobre el suelo para sacar todo lo que contenía. Tan sólo abrí la boca señalando la ropa tirada en el piso quejándome a diestra y siniestra sobre que aquello pudo haberlo hecho en la cama de abajo. Quiero decir, si dice que yo soy el infantil ahora parecía que el niño era él (con más razón gracias a su estatura)—. ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté cuando en el suelo se estrelló una esfera de nieve que terminó mojando la alfombra azul del suelo—. ¡Eso era para Mei!

—Que lástima. —Yagura abrió el armario y aventó ropa limpia suya al interior de mi maleta, y yo sólo le miré estupefacto además de confuso; y cuando terminó de meter todo lo que quería se acercó para cerrar mi maleta, estirar la palanca donde podría arrastrarlo sobre sus ruedas y fue directo al baño para tomar lo que parecía ser su cepillo y pasta dental—. Adiós, Sui.

—¿P-Pero qué...? —Le seguí hasta la puerta atravesando todo obstáculo para impedirle que se fuera. Estiré ambas manos y piernas impidiendo el paso mientras le miraba como si estuviera dándole una reprimenda y señalé mi maleta—. ¡No te irás con mi maleta!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó dejándola a un lado y apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas.

—¡Es mía!

—Como lo fue nuestro dinero.

—¿Eso qué importa? ¡No puedes irte así sólo porque me fui con un dinero prestado!

—Ah, ¿y ahora resulta que fue prestado?

—¡Mei me dijo que podía tomarlo!

—¡Mei se refería al que ella te daría de su tarjeta de crédito, no en la caja de ahorros!

Pasaron los segundos, y no sabía que más decir o hacer para evitar que se fuera. Él tomó de nuevo la maleta y la siguió arrastrando empujándome por un lado con fuerza para que dejara de impedirle el paso al llavero y a la puerta.

—Si piensas ser un jodido irresponsable, Suigetsu —cuando abrió la puerta, le vi dirigirme una mirada despectiva sobre sus hombros—, pues espero que sepas cuidarte y conseguir dinero por ti mismo.

Cuando la puerta se estrelló, los objetos de decoración como venían siendo cuadros o algunos floreros en mesas pequeñas temblaron a tal grado de que Mei abriera la puerta de su habitación escuchándose el fuerte sonido de la televisión con sus estúpidas telenovelas, sólo para mirar como chismosa lo que se había estado perdiendo por estar de fisgona en sus novelas de cuarta.

—¡Te cortaré el pene en rodajas, estúpido! —grité, desde la puerta sin importar que estuviese cerrada porque sabía que me escucharía pese a aquel objeto que impedía vernos a la cara—. ¡Vuelve a verme de frente y te mataré! ¡Te mataré, estúpido pitufo de mierda!

—¡Sui! —El grito de Mei me hizo girar la cabeza para mirarle con toda aquella ira acumulada ahora siendo dejada fluir—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, ésta vez mirando hacia nuestra habitación que estaba a su espalda—. ¿Yagura salió de casa? —La vi acercarse apoyándose del marco de la puerta, además de verla retroceder—.¿Y qué es todo este desorden?

Rodando los ojos, me acerqué hacia al interior de mi cuarto para buscar entre el suelo una sudadera y una pequeña bolsa de plástico que había escondido entre la ropa antes de dirigirme al pasillo camino a la salida.

—¿Qué te importa?

Mei no me dijo nada, ni me detuvo en el proceso. Tan sólo logré escuchar pasos tras mi espalda para alcanzarme hacia la puerta mucho antes de que pudiese abrirla y dejarla plantada en la sala del departamento.

—¿A donde irás?

—A comprar una maleta —respondí a tiempo en que me puse la sudadera—. No pienso vivir más en este lugar.

Y una vez abriendo la puerta blanca de entrada, la cerré azotándola de seguro frente a su cara. Caminé hacia las escaleras dando pasos de forma estrepitosa sacando el teléfono celular, desbloqueándolo hasta ir a la lista de contactos que había hecho con los años sólo para buscar aquellos números que más me importaban puesto que sólo pertenecían a personas que vivían en la ciudad de Konoha.

Estaba Orochimaru, Mangetsu, Yugo, un militar que había conocido, y Karin. La lista era corta puesto que ellos eran los únicos que estaban cerca de la ciudad, sino es que vivían en la misma.

Y después de varios minutos, marqué el único número que sabía que me contestaría, y lo hizo. Después de dos malditos desvíos que me enviaban directamente a buzón.

— _¡¿Qué mierda quieres, Suigetsu?!_ —gritó una voz femenina detrás del teléfono. Haciéndome sonreír a tiempo mientras esperaba en un pasillo peatonal para que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo y pudiese cruzar—. _Te dije mil veces que no quería que volvieras a marcar este número._

—Hey, ¿tanta vergüenza tienes de hablar conmigo después de un año? —cuestioné con una media sonrisa en mis labios mientras pasaban los autos y la gente se colocaba a mi lado, escuchando a Karin gritarme cosas por el estilo que se resumían a que esperaba en que no la hubiese llamado para molestarla en su trabajo—. Como sea, nerda. Necesitaré tu ayuda puesto que acabo de llegar a la ciudad y no tengo alojamiento, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme con eso?

— _En tus sueños, estúpido_ —y colgó, lo que no fue una sorpresa. En segundos la gente comenzó a caminar cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo y pudimos cruzar al otro lado sin problema. Me acerqué a una parada de camión y esperé bajo el techo de dicho lugar, y mientras tanto, el cielo comenzó a ponerse gris señalando el inicio de lo que sería un día lluvioso.

Genial. Aunque es una lástima que no haya traído paraguas...

* * *

 _Ding, dong_

Pasaron unos minutos después de que contestaron la puerta. Había calculado como unos cuatro o cinco, y mientras me apoyaba en la palanca que se usaba para arrastrar la maleta, observé a una mujer pelirroja abriendo la puerta mientras a su alrededor se amarraba lo que parecía ser una toalla rosa.

No era precisamente sexy, pero no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Hola, Karin.

—Por vida de dios, Suigetsu —Karin se cruzó de brazos obsequiándome aquella mirada de desprecio. No la culpaba, pero esperaba una mejor bienvenida ignorando por completo aquella mirada llena de ira y recelo—. ¿Es que acaso tengo que decirte la palabra _no_ frente a mi puerta para que entiendas el concepto? —preguntó, y esta vez inhalo aire, apoyó una mano en el borde de su puerta mientras la otra sostenía su toalla y se inclinaba al frente para gritarme tan fuerte como pudiera—. ¡NO, Suigetsu! ¡NO PIENSO DEJARTE ENTRAR! ¡Eres un adulto! ¡Busca trabajo tú sólo y compórtate como tal!

—Hey, hey —metiendo un pie entre el marco y la puerta la detuve antes de que ella pudiera estrellármela en la cara—. Karin, por favor —supliqué, irritado y con cierto enfado, porque ella me estaba obligando a suplicarle, sí, ¡a ella! ¡a la idiota bipolar y bastarda!—. ¡No puedes dejarme aquí afuera! ¡Crucé toda la ciudad para venir a tu casa!

—Bien —sonrió, cínica—. Lo cargaré en mi conciencia.

—Karin. —No quería suplicar, y no lo haría de no ser necesario. Tuve que aplicar un poco de fuerza para que no me aplastara el pie y me cerrara la puerta de un tajo. Sin embargo, me miró por el rabillo del ojo como si estuviese dándome la oportunidad de hablar ahora o nunca. No podía desaprovechar eso, o terminaría muy mal—. Odio suplicarte cosas, y también te odio ¿sí? Sólo quiero quedarme unos cuantos días mientras consigo un empleo, y es todo.

—¿Y qué sucede con Mei? —preguntó, entrecerrando la mirada desde el otro lado—. ¿Ahora resulta que ella se hartó de ti y no te quiere en su departamento de soltera?

—Yo me corrí sólo —expliqué, soltando la mano que sostenía la maleta para llevarla a mi nuca y rascármela. Era incómodo, pero no tenía otra alternativa—. Karin, no siempre podré vivir en casa de Mei para siempre. Sólo quiero conseguir un empleo, vivir en otro lugar y hasta que consiga lo primero, te prometo que me iré y te dejaré en paz —aclaré, haciendo el ruido con uno de mis pies pese al estrés y ansiedad que estaba sufriendo—. Por ahora... —tragué fuerte saliva, sintiendo como una gota de agua escurría de mi cabello, gracias a la lluvia, empapando el suelo antes de que pudiera terminar— podrías verlo como una oportunidad para tenerme de criada. —Y sabía que con eso bastaría.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos como si estuviese analizando cada movimiento, o como si tratara de verificar en si estaba mintiendo o no, aunque ¿por qué lo haría? era toda la verdad y no pensaba mentir para entrar a su casa.

Cuando mencioné que el sentimiento de odio es mutuo, lo era. Más no tenía otra opción más que esa. Y cuando ella abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar me alegró mucho el poder lograr el que ella creyera.

—Bien —dijo como respuesta haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar con todo y mi maleta—. Pero te advierto. Quiero todo limpio cuando regrese de trabajar —gruñí cuando la vi esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa, pero ésta se desvaneció una vez que bajó la mirada—. Y límpiate esos pies.

Miré mis tenis sucios y viejos que usé durante todo mi viaje anual. Eran de una marca barata pero de buena calidad, aunque ahora estaban sucios, un poco rotos, llenos de lodo y tierra que no podría limpiar. A excepción de toda aquella agua impregnada que de forma sencilla se podrían secar.

—Y hazme un favor —una toalla se estrelló contra mi rostro, sobresaltándome en aquel segundo—. Sécate ahora mismo o ni creas que te dejaré entrar.

Tomando aquella toalla la deposité lejos de mi cara para observar a una Karin desnuda caminando por toda su casa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándome por arriba de sus hombros mientras se dirigía a lo que parecía ser su propia habitación—. No me mires como si no me hubieses visto desnuda, Suigetsu.

Rodando los ojos, a veces me preguntaba porqué había decidido venir en primer lugar cuando tuve mil opciones más.

Ah, cierto. No había dinero suficiente para pagar un hotel. Orochimaru era un pervertido y me daba miedo además de cierta desconfianza, Yugo no estaba en la ciudad al igual que Mangetsu, y Karin, para mi desgracia, era mi única solución a mi propio problema para conseguir un empleo o un alojamiento en otro lugar que no sea en la casa de Mei, donde he vivido una gran parte de mi vida cuando decidió adoptarnos una vez que consiguió la mayoría de edad además de una casa donde vivir cuando se tituló como parte del Ministerio de Justicia, siendo ahora Jueza del tribunal de Konoha después de varios años en los que participó para ser funcionaria en Kirigakure.

Era un hecho. Mi vida sería un infierno en los próximos dos meses —en promedio— mientras conseguía un empleo y un departamento, si es que tendría mucha suerte.

Pero lo que me distraía de todo lo importante era ver el agrietado trasero lleno de marcas de mordidas y estrías que habían demacrado el cuerpo de la Uzumaki.

No negaré que la había espiado más de una vez semi desnuda, pero en vez de sentir un apetito hacia ella, sentía ligera repulsión, por lo que después de secarme el cabello desvié mi vista hacia otro lado.

—Hazle un favor al mundo y ponte algo de ropa, mujer...

* * *

Todo era tan simple, y también un infierno como creí. Miré la casa y, a pesar de ser igual de chica como la de Mei, no tenía acabados de lujo como el de ella. Era ligeramente más grande en la cocina, eso sí, pero las decoraciones eran abstractas. Algunas paredes no tenían ni una pizca de color y, si lo había, era de tonos lila, blanco o rosa. Yo creía que Karin detestaba ese color pero, jamás, dentro de aquellos años que la llevo conociendo, se lo había preguntado. Había entrado de vez en cuando a su departamento sólo cuando nos reuníamos Yugo, ella y yo para convivir entre nosotros puesto que ella veía al grandote como una compañía agradable y un buen amigo.

Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de fiestas o cosas por el estilo donde congeniábamos, todo era más simple y sencillo. Faje, calentura, y nada de sexo. Sí. Yo quería sexo, y cada vez que estaba a punto de conseguirlo, Karin delineaba aquella linea invisible y existente que era igual a una barrera para impedírmelo como si aquella cosa pudiera proteger su _pureza_. A lo mucho lo que lograba llegar con ella era un faje o rose demasiado intenso pero nunca quiso pasar más allá de eso, y nunca entendí porqué jugaba conmigo.

Pero, en fin, dejé de pensar en eso cuando me lo dejó más que en claro que aquello no era más que un simple pasatiempo, y que no pensaba perder la virginidad conmigo sino era con un chico que le gustase porque yo, evidentemente, era un fastidio para ella y no merecía su _precioso cuerpo_ (como ella se refería a si misma), además de que no tenía aquel atractivo de los chicos que eran de su tipo (según ella, le gustan morenos).

En fin, no sé la razón real del porqué me dejó entrar a su casa. Quizás fue porque le di lástima o algo por el estilo. Con ella nunca se sabe, pero me alegro de que me haya dado alojamiento aunque sea por un tiempo indefinido, a pesar de que eso significa ser su sirvienta personal...

Pero ni en sueños. Eso sólo fue una excusa.

—Esta será tu habitación. —El lugar era demasiado angosto y apenas cabía una cama y un closeth. Deposité mi maleta en una esquina donde no pudiese estorbar en lo más mínimo antes de llevar ambas manos a la cintura—. Y el baño está en el pasillo —contestó— es compartido, pero lo estoy usando. Así que ni se te ocurra entrar ahora, estúpido.

Y la puerta se cerró. Rechisté mirando hacia el mismo hinchando los labios y encorvando mis hombros mucho antes de girarme para tomar la maleta y recostarla sobre el colchón. Era extraño, pero no tenía sabanas ni un edredón, y sabía que tardaría en salir del baño para pedirle uno.

—Oye —abriendo la puerta y gritándole fuera del baño, escuché un molesto _¿Qué?_ antes de que siguiera hablando—. ¿Dónde guardas las sabanas y cobertores?

— _En el closeth. Hasta arriba a la izquierda_ —respondió y decidí que no quería seguir molestando.

Tan pronto como cerré la puerta y preparé la habitación salí tomando una toalla que había robado de la casa de Mei cuando regresé después de haber comprado la nueva maleta para colocar mis cosas. No sabía si Yagura había tomado la mía como venganza o porque él no tenía maleta, pero no importaba. Esperé con una toalla, mi cepillo de dientes y pasta fuera del baño hasta que ella salió una vez que terminó de asearse con una toalla nueva y limpia puesto que la otra me la había lanzado para secarme antes de entrar a su casa y ensuciar.

Y una vez que dio un paso hacia fuera, un vapor lleno de calor salió del lugar además de un delicioso aroma a lilas que comenzó a impregnar por todo el lugar.

—Todo tuyo. —respondió con una toalla en la cabeza mientras caminaba a su habitación para cerrar la puerta a su espalda—. ¡Y no mal gastes el agua!

Suspiré, y miré la puerta cerrarse con aburrición.

No sabía en que mierda me había metido, pero esperaba sobrevivir dos meses sin morir en el intento...

* * *

 _Un mes después..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

—Quiero el combo Hokage con la hamburguesa de doble carne y doble queso, y una nieve de chocolate-ttebayo.

Con fastidio, tomé la orden del rubio fastidioso número uno que había atendido todos los días desde que entré al trabajo, sólo para después girarme hacia otro compañero de aspecto estúpido para entregarle el ticket con la compra.

—Siguiente... —Había una fila larga de personas detrás del chico y uno de ellos era un chico atractivo de cabello azabache. Vestía con una chaqueta purpura y sostenía una rosa de forma absurda mientras removía un mechón de cabello de su frente y se recargaba en el mostrador para mirarme de la forma más idiota que haya visto.

—Quiero una nieve de vainilla, una hamburguesa light al estilo vengador, y a aquella chica como segundo postre.

Giré mi vista para ver a una mujer de cabello rubio y lentes de nerd bastante tontos como si fuera el pedido más absurdo que me habían dicho. Sin embargo, giré mi cara para ver al hombre que tenía en frente esbozando una forzosa sonrisa antes de tomar el micrófono y asentir.

—Claro, amigo. Con gusto —una vez tomé el micrófono, comencé a hablar en voz alta como si estuviese en un incendio—. ¡Seguridad! ¡Un pervertido se quiere violar a nuestra empleada! ¡SEGURIDAD!

Unos hombres llegaron desde las puertas de entrada, y se acercaron para tomar al azabache por los hombros ignorando por completo sus quejas advirtiéndole que usaran la fuerza si no se atrevía a salir de aquel local de forma inmediata.

Sonreí, gustoso porque no me había divertido en semanas. Giré mi vista al frente antes de tomar mi termo de agua para beber de él porque hacía mucho calor en aquella parte del local y tenía sed.

Sin embargo, mi sonrisa se deshizo por completo cuando frente a mi vi a un pequeño chico de cabello crema y ojos lilas observando con gracia la escena sobre cómo aquel desafortunado hombre era escoltado hacia la puerta; y, cuando su mirada se centró en mi, apreté ambas manos en una posible lucha interna de controlar mis impulsos de lanzarle el termo o el freidor de papas más cercano para quemar su infantil cara para deformarle el rostro.

—Hola, Sui —una media sonrisa cruzó su semblante. Sus ojos pasaron de arriba a abajo como si estuviesen analizándome a detalle, tal vez para burlarse de mi (lo que era más probable)—. ¿Así que conseguiste trabajar en un puesto de Mc'Donalds?

Irritado, apreté la mandíbula antes de bajar mi termo para depositarlo sobre la barra de la recepción. Traté de sonreír a la fuerza, pero era imposible. Sabía que Yagura, pese a su estatura y perfil de niño puberto de doce años, era un desgraciado capaz de hacerme la vida imposible burlándose de mi incluso en mi propio trabajo.

Y odiaba eso.

—Sí, ¿y? —pregunté, cruzándome de brazos para mirarle de forma despectiva—. ¿Tú también trabajas en uno y hoy fue tu día libre o algo así?

—No —respondió, tajante y soltando un bufido como si estuviese conteniendo las ganas de reírse frente a mi—. De hecho, hoy mismo conseguí un puesto en una entrevista de trabajo en un parque de atracciones como...

Las carcajadas salieron de mi de forma tan natural que era increíble. Llevé incluso ambas manos sobre mi estómago para controlar aquellos impulsos pero fueron imposibles. Estaba siendo testigo de algo que fue producto del karma que por obra divina se había apiadado de mi y no pensaba actuar de forma humilde ante aquella noticia.

Era patético.

—¿En un parque de atracciones? —pregunté, mirando a Yagura con una sonrisa de victoria mostrando mis colmillos—. ¿Y qué harás? ¿Serás la botarga del parque? —Las carcajadas fueron incontrolables y no paré de reír. Escuché a varias personas quejándose y a otras preguntando qué sucedía por el escándalo que estaba haciendo, y aun así, no paré de reír. El chico rubio de hace un rato nos observaba de forma extraña mientras por un lado llegó la bandeja con su pedido y se la estiré mientras él la tomaba para llevarla lejos del mostrador hacia una de las mesas del local.

—Deja de hacer eso —dijo mi hermano, llamando mi atención después de lo que pareció ser un minuto de carcajadas que para mi fueron eternas—. Deja de reirte, Suigetsu. Ni siquiera sabes cual es empleo que tengo.

—Sólo sé que uno muy estúpido —respondí, recargando ambos codos en la barra entrecerrando la mirada—. Por cierto ¿regresaste al departamento de tu noviesita esa?

—Que no es mi novia —contestó, restregando una mano por su pequeña y estúpida cara como solía hacer desde siempre—. Como sea, sólo dame unas papas a la francesa y me voy de aquí.

Gruñendo, registré su orden y le cobré su pedido observándolo después irse como niño mimado. En una mesa, había una chica de cabello castaño y marcas en sus mejillas que había pedido su orden con anterioridad pero apenas le había notado cuando se sentó junto a mi hermano... ¿Era ella? No. Aún recuerdo su última novia. Tenía el pelo verde y era morena además de ser una tabla.

...Pero meh, no era de mi incumbencia. Si bien él tenía una novia o no, no debía de importarme en lo absoluto. Eramos hermanos por ley pero no por sangre como Mangetsu. Él y yo eramos un caso diferente, pero...

Bueno, creo que no debería seguir pensando en eso.

—Siguiente...

* * *

Ni siquiera eran las 8:00 p.m y ya estaba bostezando pese a los gritos de Karin, sus quejas y todas aquellas vueltas que daba por la casa mientras discutía en voz alta todo aquello que no hice esa mañana.

—¡Es un desastre! —gritó, llevando ambas manos a la cabeza—. ¡No lavaste los platos, ni siquiera recogiste la mesa! ¡Y no tiraste la bolsa de basura!

—Tenía prisa —respondí con una mano apoyada en el borde del sillón de aquella sala mientras recargaba mi rostro en ella en lo que trataba de ver la televisión—. Era recoger o llegar tarde al trabajo. No puedo darme el lujo de que me corran cuando es el primer empleo que me aceptaron en dos semanas.

—¡Es tu culpa el que te hayan corrido de aquel café de la esquina! —señaló la mujer a un punto muerto sin prestar atención, aunque de la nada aquel comportamiento fiero y agresivo se apaciguo para dar lugar a una extraña calma que siempre significaba un signo de peligro—. Pero te tengo buenas noticias.

Dejé de mirar al televisor para verla a ella con una ceja levantada y sintiendo el corazón acelerado. Había discutido conmigo durante dos horas desde que regresé, y ahora me salía con que tenía buenas noticias para mi: que por lo general siempre terminan siendo malas para mi persona.

—¿Sobre qué? —me atreví a preguntar tomando mi termo que estaba en el piso para beber de él mientras le dirigía una mirada curiosa e indiferente—. Espero que no tenga nada que ver con un circo o animales como en tu empleo.

No estoy seguro si vi una vena palpitar en su frente, pero de lo que no cabía duda es que ella me dio un semejante puñetazo en mi mejilla derecha haciéndome escupir el agua que estaba bebiendo por un lado donde, gracias a dios, no logró manchar nada.

—¡Mi trabajo es _muy_ importante Suigetsu, como para que me digas que trabajo con animalitos!

Llevé una mano a mi mejilla para acariciarla mucho antes de levantar la vista hacia ella para rechistar.

—¡¿Y precisamente tenías que golpearme?! —pregunté conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle mi botella.

—¡Te lo merecías!

—¡Déjate de rodeos y suelta ya de que consiste el empleo!

—¡Sígueme gritando así, renacuajo, y te irás de patitas a la calle con lo que traes puesto y tu estúpida botella!

Apretando los puños después de haberme levantado del sofá, guardé silencio y esperé a que ella hablara. Karin tan sólo se cruzó de brazos alzando la barbilla con su orgullo elevado sin siquiera dirigirme aunque sea una miradita de desprecio.

Pasando unos cuantos segundos, ella suspiró y yo hice lo mismo, pero en el caso de ella, bajó ambos brazos colocándolos a un lado de su cuerpo para hablar con más calma, pero sin perder aquel toque de amenaza y fuerza en su tono de voz.

—Mi jefe necesita a alguien que se encargue de un acuario, además del alimento de los peces vivos que habitan en aquel medio, mientras aquella persona nos informe de la actividad de las criaturas mecánicas que hicimos para la atracción.

—Espera. —La detuve antes de que siguiera hablando, aunque parecía que ya había terminado—. ¿Un acuario con atracciones mecánicas?

—Exacto —respondió la cuatro ojos, sólo para volver a cruzarse de brazos y mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados—. Recordé que tú eres un bueno para nada que le gusta vivir en el agua. Así que pensé en ti y creí que te podrías interesar. Sólo es hacer revisiones, mantenimiento de las peceras y dar alimento a los animales reales. Es todo.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Quiero decir, ¡era grandioso! Si de por si era un hecho el que a mi me gustase vivir en el mar, no podía imaginar algo mejor que nadar en peceras gigantes todos los días.

—Está bien —acepté, llevando ambas manos a la cintura y olvidando por completo aquel golpe anterior—. ¿Pero a dónde tengo que ir para la entrevista de trabajo?

—Acabo de hacértela.

...

...

...

Mi cerebro tardó en procesar esto.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, ahora más confundido que nunca ladeando mi cabeza a un lado mientras ella rodaba los ojos y llevaba una mano a su cuello para sobarlo.

—Yo soy la que se encarga de la contratación —respondió, colocando después ambas manos en su cintura—. A veces Sasori-sama me da esa tarea cuando hay vacantes. Esta vez me tocaba la del acuario y sabía que tú querrías dedicarte a eso —explicó, acomodando el frente de sus anteojos—. Mañana por la mañana puedes empezar, pero tendrás que irte conmigo sino quieres que Kakuzu, el administrador, te mire como una perdida de tiempo y te corra del trabajo en tu primer día como inexperto.

Tragué saliva, pero aun así estaba feliz. ¡Trabajaría en un acuario! ¿Quién podría creerlo? ¡Tantos años viajando por el océano cuando mi trabajo perfecto estaba aquí! ¡En esta ciudad! Ahora nunca querré irme.

—La paga quincenal es decente —respondió antes de acercarse a su bolso depositado del otro lado del sillón para entregarme una hoja arrugada—. Estos son los horarios semanales. Haciendo unos cálculos lograrás ganar lo suficiente para conseguir un departamento como este lejos de aquí para que dejes de molestarme.

Estaba feliz. No. Mejor. Mucho más que feliz.

Con una sonrisa sostuve el papel observando mi nuevo trabajo con demasiada devoción. Cuando levanté la mirada, entrecerré los ojos y mostré una sonrisa divertida antes de alzar ambos brazos.

—¿Bastarda? —la llamé, provocándole hacer que diera un paso atrás cuando yo daba otro para acercarme—. ¿Quién quiere un abra-...? —Ni siquiera me dejó terminar cuando sentí una patada en mi abdomen y estómago. Por un segundo sentí que había perdido el aliento cuando caí al piso, escuchándola decir algo con voz llena de asco y repulsión poco disimulada.

—Ni se te ocurra, estúpido.

¿Y ahora entienden porqué la odio?

* * *

Y, prácticamente, eso fue lo que sucedió en el primer mes. ¿Quieren saber qué sucedió en el siguiente? Además de que renuncié a mi muy vergonzoso trabajo, conocí las instalaciones de un acuario que estaba localizado en un parque de diversiones que resultaba ser hecho con autómatas. Era genial, y a su vez morboso. ¿Quién querría ver robots con apariencia humana? Daba asco.

Pero eso no importaba si yo podía nadar con los peces.

Lo que nadie me había dicho es que, además de hacer todo lo que Karin me dijo que se hace, debía participar en un show para niños donde un tiburón mecánico debía matarme o yo cazarlo. Sonaba divertido porque no iba a ser la primera vez que experimentaba eso, el problema es que esa cosa era de metal y a mi sólo me daban un tridente de hule para que no dañara al mecanismo.

¿En resumen? Si esa cosa estuviese siendo controlada por ella misma, estaría frito, ¿el problema? Es que así fue poco después.

—¡AIUDA! —grité en el estómago mecánico de una de esas cosas. Algunas veces ayudaba a reparar los movimientos laterales de las maquinas como sus aletas o la cola cuando tenía que darles tratamiento, ¡PERO NADIE HABÍA DICHO DE UN PUTO ESTÓMAGO!

PUTOS MECÁNICOS. PUTOS TODOS.

Desde aquel momento habían pasado varias horas y, en una de ellas, había logrado sacar mi teléfono desde un ángulo muy difícil de alcanzar de mi cuerpo, y una vez que me quedó claro que no había señal alguna para realizar una llamada de auxilio, escuché los mensajes de voz que habían sido guardados por aquellos dos meses.

— _Mensaje 1_ —dijo la operadora, antes de iniciar la secuencia del mensaje— _¿Sui?_ —La voz de Mei se escuchaba curiosa, seria, pero preocupada. Inclusive un suspiro se logró escuchar desde la bocina, y no sabía si en aquel momento en que hizo el mensaje estaba conteniendo el aliento o tenía aquella cara fingida que ocultaba su preocupación—. _Querido, vuelve a casa. He intentado llamar a Yagura y tampoco contesta ¿dónde están?_

El timbre que indicaba el fin de aquel mensaje se escuchó haciendo eco en aquel pequeño espacio. Luego el siguiente volvió a aparecer, escuchando a la contestadora y a la voz de Mei.

— _Mensaje 2_ —timbre de inicio—. _¡Sui! Por vida de dios ¡contesta el teléfono!_

 _Pip._

Los siguientes mensajes prácticamente decían lo mismo, pero sólo a los que decían algo diferente les prestaba atención.

— _Mensaje 8_ —...— _¡Ya estoy harta, Suigetsu! ¡Contesta el teléfono ahora mismo! Sé que estás escuchando_

 _..._

— _Mensaje 34_ —pasé una mano por mi frente escuchando el siguiente mensaje con poco aire en los pulmones—. _Sui... por favor. Yagura tan siquiera me ha contestado mis llamadas ¿por qué no me dices nada? ¿qué pude haber hecho mal? Suigetsu..._

 _..._

— _Mensaje 55_ —silencio—. _Suigetsu. Entiendo que tú y tu hermano tengan diferencias y que por eso su relación de hermanos no vaya del todo bien. ¿Pero por qué no me contestas tan siquiera los mensajes? ¿Es mucho pedirte que hagas eso? ¿Por mi? ¿Por nuestra familia?_

 _..._

— _Mensaje 56_ —...— _Mira. No me importa si te peleaste con él porque te dijo inútil, haragán, bueno para nada o cualquier otro sinónimo... Tan sólo vuelve a casa. No te pienso mantener pero por lo menos podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que encuentres un lugar donde vivir, si es que no lo has hecho..._ _y... entiendo que Yagura, como tú, no considerará mi propuesta pero él por lo menos me ha visitado, y tú por el contrario, no lo has hecho._ —silencio— _¿Qué te sucede, Sui? No entiendo... ¿qué hice mal? ¿E-En... en qué pude fallar?_

 _..._

 _Pip_

— _Fin del mensaje._

Estaba seguro que aquel llanto al final del mensaje no era fingido. A veces ella lo hacía cuando eramos más chicos para darnos con la sandalia antes de que pudiésemos replicar como si fuéramos niños pequeños. A veces me reía de sólo recordarlo, porque era cómico. Ella, enojada, con una chancla y Yagura defendiéndose a diestra y siniestra de toda culpa sin importar si fuese verdad o mentira —aunque por lo general siempre tenía la razón—, pero al final de cada golpe siempre nos disculpábamos y le abrazábamos como toda madre que habíamos añorado pese a nuestro mal comportamiento y su poco esfuerzo por demostrar aquel amor maternal hacia nosotros. Sabía que ella lo que menos quería es parecer una vieja anciana divorciada o solterona porque sabía que por lo menos yo me burlaría de eso sin importar en lo más mínimo, pero nos quería, o eso era lo que nos transmitía con cada abrazo y cada reconciliación después de la reprimenda que nos daba una vez que hacíamos algo malo.

— _Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo_ —Parpadee, perplejo y asustado cuando escuché la voz de la contestadora. Tragué con fuerza y esperé lo que fueron siglos mucho antes de escuchar la voz de alguien, tan siquiera de la operadora para llenar ese silencio que se hizo cuando dejé de respirar. — _Mensaje 57_ —y lo que parecieron ser cinco segundos de silencio, para mi fue una eternidad—... _Hola Sui._

Agrandé los ojos cuando supe que esa voz no era la de Mei, ni la de Mangetsu. No se trababa de otra persona más que mi pobre hermano menor cuando escuché aquella voz en el mensaje, pero a pesar de mis nervios, seguí atento tratando de escuchar mientras un largo suspiro se escuchaba en mi pequeña bocina.

— _Mira. Sabes que me importa muy poco el interrumpirte en lo que sea que estés haciendo, pero sino te hablo ahora, Mei no dejará de quejarse todos los días hasta que lo haga si eso significa que la vendrás a visitar._ —Soltando una carcajada, y escuchando lo que parecían ser risas detrás del teléfono, le volví a dirigir toda mi atención mucho antes de que pierda el hilo del asunto en el mensaje mismo.

— _Pero ya fue suficiente._

Mis ojos se centraron en la nada dentro de aquel estómago de tiburón cuando escuché la seriedad en su voz sin un atisbo de alegría. Incluso separé el teléfono para verificar el número, y de forma sorpresiva pertenecía al de él. Yagura me había marcado al teléfono desde quien sabe cuando, pero lo había hecho pese a su gran orgullo de tortuga rastrera...

— _Bien, entiendo que dijiste que me cortarías el pene en rodajas si me volvías a ver donde sea que me encontraras_ —prosiguió. Me sorprendió no encontrar altanería o sarcasmo pese sus palabras; pero mientras cada vez seguía hablando sentía que el mensaje era más personal—. _Pero si dejo este mensaje no es para rogarte que me perdones por llevarme tu maleta y gritarte en casa. No. Sabes bien que eso te lo merecías._ —Apretando con fuerza el teléfono, seguí escuchando cada palabra ignorando aquel nudo en mi garganta—. _Pero odio tener que estar, día con día, escuchando a Mei en el oído quejándose medio ebria y preocupada sólo porque no le respondes ni una puta llamada._

...

— _Así que ya basta, Suigetsu_ —dijo, tajante desde la bocina del teléfono—. _Vuelve a casa. Yo me acabo de mudar pese a que Rin ahora cuida de mi tortuga, y prácticamente ella no me necesita, pero no queremos volver a pasar lo que hace un año, Sui. Queremos que vuelvas._

 _..._

* * *

Al final, había logrado salir de las fauces de un tiburón mecánico cuatro días después gracias a mi enorme esfuerzo abriendo su hocico de puro hierro hasta llegar completamente empapado hacia la salida cuando no vi a nadie más que una brillante luz a lo lejos por una puerta abierta.

No lo pensaba entonces, pero yo deseaba salir de ahí para encontrar a mi familia, pedirle disculpas a Yagura por ser tan estúpido, además de también verlo para golpearlo por ser demasiado orgulloso siendo una persona demasiado pequeña para contener mucho orgullo. ¿Y Mei? Bueno, con ella llevaría aquel dinero que repondría los ahorros que me robé y me disculparía por no haber respondido ningún mensaje pese a sus insistencias... Habríamos estado a mano ¿no? Una familia feliz, sin molestias, sin peleas ni desprecio por el otro.

Pero eso no lo vi cumplirse, ni lo vería, ni siquiera sería capaz de lograr hacer lo correcto.

En el suelo, donde la sangre escurría fuera de mi cuerpo, logré esbozar una sonrisa sintiendo objetos punzantes y metálicos enterrándose por mi cuerpo. No podía levantarme puesto que había caído desde lo alto de un edificio en un intento de salvarme a mi, a Mei y a Yagura cuando los encontré en aquel infierno.

Aquella caída había roto por completo mis huesos, y mi cabeza dolía porque estaba casi seguro que me la había abierto creando una grave herida.

Y entre la borrosidad de mi vista, vi una pequeña figura asomarse junto a otra más alta, y no tan lejos vi la silueta de una mujer haciendo lo mismo observando hacia abajo donde yo me encontraba.

— _Lo..._ —la oscuridad nubló mi vista poco a poco, cegando por completo aquella mujer, luego aquella silueta alta, dejando al final aquella pequeña sombra que sabía que pertenecía a Yagura. Y cuando mis ojos se cerraron, dejé que el dolor desapareciera siendo suplantado por la calma mucho antes de dejar escapar una lagrima y aquel dolor acumulado en el pecho siendo liberado como si fuese una jauría de mariposas—. _Lo siento._

Nada sería más sincero que eso, pero ahora no tenía sentido admitir mis errores. No los corregí al final, y no podía esperar que ellos lo supieran...

 _Lo siento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo._

 _..._

 _Pip_

 _..._

 _¡Hey! ¡Tú! Sí, soy yo, bastardo. ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido? Sí. Te dejé un mensaje, estúpido. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije cuando cerraste la puerta, enano? ¡Dije que te cortaré el pene en rodajas y se lo daré a los perros! ¿Escuchaste? ¿Qué diría Mei sobre hacer asado de tortuga a la parrilla? Jajajaja... ¿se volvería canival?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _(suspiro)_

 _Y sí... volveré a casa, pitufo._

 _No te librarás de este tiburón así como así. Sino, no sería un buen hermano._

 _¡Nos vemos, donde quiera que estés, estúpido!_

 _Y recuerda rellenar mi termo cuando regrese._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin del mensaje_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Suigetsu: ¡Estúpido! Te dedico esta canción: Eres Horribleeeee...~~ (inserte título: Eres horrible de Vete a la Versh) Eres Horriiiibleeeeee~~ *se va volando en su orca voladora porque es un pinche fantasma y se la pelan* ¡ERES HORRIBLE!_

 _..._

A pesar de que no es necesario participar (en mi caso) lo hago por dos cosas:

1\. Ya había empezado el fic.

2\. Nunca me dejaron postear la muerte de Sui, por lo tanto, aproveché este medio para desahogarme y hacerlo.

...

Por lo demás, gracias por leer, y si los(as) que participan en el rol leen esto :3 váyanse muy a la chingada por matar a mi estúpido renacuajo en el rol cuando sólo quería ayudar a su familia y quería dar amorsh.

Las odio bastardas, porque se atrevieron en desearle el mal :3 ¡SI! ¡A TODAS! Pinches culeras xDD

Menos a ti, suga :'3 esto te la dedico a ti con mucho amorsh porque te amo y porque tú entiendes todo lo que hago (o lo intentas).

Sayonara~

Sé que me aman :3 *heart*


End file.
